the_lbat1901_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Skales
Meet Skales! He is one of the members of The Hypnobrai and he once was a warrior, but now he is the main general of his tribe. Contents 1. Appearance 2. Background History 3. The Creation Of The World Of Ninjago Era 4. The Serpentine War Era 5. Summary So Far 6. Ninjago: Masters Of Spinjitzu- Season 1: Rise Of The Snakes (2012) Arc 7. Ninjago: Masters Of Spinjitzu- Season 2: The Spinjitzu Master (2012) Arc 8. Ninjago: Masters Of Spinjitzu- Season 3: Rebooted (2014) Arc 9. Ninjago: Masters Of Spinjitzu- Season 4: The Tournament Of Elements (2015) Arc 10. Personality 11. Abilities 12. Trivias Appearance Skales is an cobra-humanoid like snake, with blue, yellowish, and white scales, and glowing red eyes. As a warrior, he once had regular feet and grey warrior-like arms, but he yet did had the powers of mind-control along with his tribe. As a General, he gains a long tail to match his scale colors and his arms becomes blue instead of grey. With a long tail, he can both use his tail and his mind-controlling powers to control even more minds of his victims. This also gives him the full power to command The Hypnobrai, lead The Serpentine as their new king, and also he is now reunited with his old friend Fangtom of The Fangpyre Tribe. But Fangtom told, Lloyd that both him and Skales were once fierce enemies during The Serpentine War. Background History The Creation Of The World Of Ninjago Era During Ninjago's first few years of being born, by the Golden Master. The Golden Master even created The Serpentine from the depths of the soil. The Serpentine War Era During previous years after The Golden Master passed away and The Overlord banished from Ninjago, Ninjago was in a heated war against The Serpentine lead by Arctrurus and The Anacondrai. But until they were all separated into five different tombs, in order to settle things differently. Skales (who was perhaps along with his tribe, during this time period) and his tribe were first led to a frozen waste land, where their tomb is hidden at. Summary So Far Ninjago: Masters Of Spinjitzu- Season 1: Rise Of The Snakes (2012) Skales was in the first tribe to be ever be founded by Lord Garmadon's son, Lloyd. He didn't like Lloyd's childish behavior and his love of candy, he even knew that Slithraa accidentally mind-controlled himself to obey Lloyd's every command. In “Rise Of The Snakes", he mind-controlled Cole and escape with his tribe. In the episode “Home", he argued to Slithraa that snakes don't belong in trees and during a battle against the Ninja, he then ordered his tribe to retreat and he then commanded Cole to attack the other three Ninja. He then refused to give back the tribe staff and he fought against Slithraa. Skales who won became the new general and ordered Lloyd to leave and never again return. In “Never Trust A Snake", he and Fangtom were reunited and he even told Lloyd that if he awakens The Venomari, The Constrictai, and the forbidden Anacondrai Tribes then The Hypnobrai and The Fangpyre Tribes will then have a tussle. So far into the first season, he was seen together with Pythor P. Chumsworth and had even earned the title “second-in-command". He remain a good friend to Pythor, until Pythor reawakened The Great Devourer and after it was destroyed, he then said that someone must lead. Ninjago: Masters Of Spinjitzu- Season 2: The Spinjitzu Master (2012) In the second season, Skales tried to get The Serpentine to follow his leadings, until Lord Garmadon took The Serpentine with him. Which left Skales with the other three generals. In the subway, he did some brainstorming with the three generals until he heard some pretty ridiculous ideas. He had one idea, to trick the Ninja into following the the three generals, while he plans to capture Lloyd and then at the end, he was sent to jail. In the episode “Ninjaball Run", he was then freed by the other generals and he then wanted to win a race. At the end, he made Lord Garmadon get into the van and in pretty much most of the season, Skales had pushed Lord Garmadon and declared himself the new King. Then he ordered The Serpentine to cause an earthquake in Ninjago City, until he found a tomb and he was confronted by The Stone Army. Then when losing the battle, he and The Serpentine were trapped underground again. Ninjago: Masters Of Spinjitzu- Season 3: Rebooted (2014) In the third season, he offered to share the Ninja a story and after an attack by The Nindroids, Skales told them that he wasn't gonna get involved and had even told the Ninja that Pythor has returned. On the last episode of the season, he was seen with his son Skales Jr. that the Ninja's time is finally up. Ninjago: Masters Of Spinjitzu- Season 4: The Tournament Of Elements (2015) In the fourth season, he was seen together with The Serpentine battling against The Anacondrai. Till he saw and pointed out that it was a long time that he saw The Destiny Bounty flying in the skies. At the end of of the last episode of the season, he rejoiced that the new Serpentine War is finally over and it was a time for peace. Personality There is nothing much to say about Skales' personality, but let's just say had almost had the same personality as Pythor P. Chumsworth. But he manageably and did hold one small grudge against Lloyd Garmadon and regrets to ever listening to Pythor, before awakening The Great Devourer. Abilities Mind-Control- he is seen with this ability in the first season and as a warrior, he can only control a few number of people (also including Cole). As a general he gets to control a greater number of people and with his tail, he can control all the minds of his victims. Trivias He seems to hiss more often like the other Serpentine on the letter “S". But this doesn't include Pythor and The Anacondrai Tribe. In the episode “Once Bitten, Twice Shy", on the monitor you can closely see the image of Skales having grey warrior arms. But in his general form, he has blue arms. In “The Green Ninja", he was the only general to be first seen going up the path to the Fire Temple, with Pythor and he was the only one seen, leaving with his tribe. He likes to do the crossword puzzles in the Ninjago City newspaper. On one of his fan arts, he was shown in his tomb and on a throne saying “Oh sso ssorry, did you ssay ssomething? I couldn't hear you, becausse I'm jusst too awessome!" the-spongebob-Squarepants-fan-club-wiki-wikia.com Category:Characters Category:Snakes